Chocolate Biscuits
by Bay City Kitty
Summary: RANDOM ONESHOTEDNESS. After transforming in the street, Hatori ends up back at Shigure's house, drinking tea... and eating chocolate biscuits...


**Author's Note:-** _I'm affraid this is a bit of a ramble. It was an idea I had whilst warming myself with a mug of tea this evening. Icredibly random._

**Disclaimer:- **_I neither own nor claim to._

* * *

****

**ChocolateBiscuits**

It was a strange feeling. One he wasn't accustomed to. Being looked after.

He was the doctor. He was the one who was supposed to look after people. To care for them and make them well. To relieve pain. Yet here he was. Having his own wounds healed.

"You really shouldn't stay out in the snow, Hatori-san."

Hatori turned his attention to her as she brought a tray of tea into the room. A trail of steam followed her, the little china teapot billowing clouds of vapour. Smiling, she set the tray on the table and began unloading it.

"The weather is so cold at the moment," she continued cheerily. "I nearly collapsed on the way to school the other day." She giggled. "I thought Kyo-kun was going to have a fit." She sighed and smiled, clasping the tray to her chest. "He acts like such a tough guy, but really he's a total sweetie."

Then she hit herself over the head with the ball of her hand.

"Listen to me," she laughed. "I must sound ridiculous."

"Not at all," he replied quietly. She didn't seem to hear him. Instead, she turned and strolled back into the kitchen, then came back a moment later and sat down, producing a little packet from under the table.

"Taa-daa!" She said triumphantly. Hatori blinked. "Biscuits," she said. He continued to give her a blank look.

"They always make me feel better," she said. "Usually, I'm not terribly bothered by chocolate, but when I'm feeling under the weather it just… works." She smiled.

"Chocolate has chemicals that make you happy and relieve stress and anxiety," Hatori told her, deadpan.

"Ah! Well that's why then," she said, Then she laughed again and began to pour tea. He liked how her hair fell over her shoulders as she poured, how the light reflected in the strands. Was it wrong for him to think like that? Possibly.

"It's a good job it was me who found you," she said a little more soberly. Hatori looked up. "Imagine if someone else had walked that way. Actually, it's a wonder nobody had."

"I'd only just transformed, I think," Hatori murmured, sipping his tea. "How did you know it was me?"

She laughed.

"I didn't. I didn't even notice you until I tripped over your briefcase," she paused and mused for a moment. "I really should pay more attention. Kyo-kun is forever telling me I should look sharp when I'm alone."

Hatori smiled.

"Kyo is considerably wiser than we give him credit for," he said. She looked at him in surprise, then smiled and nodded.

"Yep!"

There was a pause as they sat, each lost in a private world. Hatori came back to life first.

"Are you doing anything nice for New Year?" He asked.

She blinked, then smiled and nodded.

"Uo-chan has invited me to spend the day with her. Then I'm coming to the Sohma Estate for _Sangra-Nichi_."

Hatori must have looked surprised because she laughed and continued.

"Shigure-san said I would be able to stay over those three days. He seemed to think it might be nice for us all to spend some time together." She paused. "It certainly will be nice to see everyone. I haven't seen Hatsuharu-san for _ages_-"

Whilst listening to her talk, Hatori had absently been sipping his tea, but some had gone down the wrong way and he started to choke, coughing as the hot liquid pressed against his chest. She gasped and jumped up, running around to thump him on the back. Hatori swallowed hard and managed to make the tea go down. He felt very foolish all of a sudden, as she knelt behind him rubbing his back.

"I'm fine," he whispered. She looked unconvinced. "Really," he insisted, straightening up and trying to dignify himself. She returned to her place but continued to gaze nervously at him, as if expecting him to keel over any moment.

Perhaps he could indulge her. Just this once. Just to see the look on her face. He had seen it before, when Kyo or Yuki allowed her to pamper and mother them. He wanted to see it. He wanted to feel pampered. He wanted to feel mothered.

"I'm fine…" he repeated. "But I'd be even better with a chocolate biscuit…"

There.

Her face lit up and she practically tripped over herself to open the packet and get a biscuit for him. Her eyes glowed with warmth and kindness as she handed him the small, chocolate covered treat. Hatori smiled and took it off her and she sat and waited expectantly. He took a bite. It was absolutely delicious. The biscuit crumbled between his teeth and the chocolate melted delightfully on his tongue.

There was a moment of silence as he chewed, then swallowed and smiled.

"You're right," he told her. "It does make me feel better."

Something made him feel better.

But it wasn't the chocolate.

It was the smile she gave him.

**Fin**

* * *

R&R, s' il vous plait. 


End file.
